A Life's Change
by infallallthingsaremadesplended
Summary: The gang are sent to a new world, but why?, and by whom? In order to return home they must distroy a powerful lord as well as a certain ring, and Fred and George are...hobbits? r and r really suck at summaries
1. Default Chapter

A/N I don't own any of the characters. They belong to their respective authors (Tolkkin and Rowling) who love them so much they made it illegal for us to still them. I can't hurt such a strong bond.  P.S. sorry for any wrong name spelling. It's late, you get it. lol.

**A LIFE'S CHANGE**

**Part 1:The Fellowship**

Chapter 1, Wake up start

Ron's head hurt as he slowly raised it up out of the weird angle that it had been at having apparently falling asleep on it at an odd angle. He opened his eyes and saw why. He had fallen asleep against a tree that he had been sitting under in a lovely green wood. His eyes closed again trying to soak up the sun that was filtered through the branches, but then he suddenly realized something and his eyes shot back open again in a flash.

_How the bloody hell did I get here?_ He thought as he looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. None of the forest around him seemed familiar. Not around his home and definantly wasn't the forbidden forest. Neither was this pretty. The place seemed so green.

He looked down at himself and was even more shocked to find himself wearing clothes that seemed right out of the middle ages. Brown trousers that came just below the knees, cotton shirt with vest, and for some odd reason he lacked shoes or socks. What shocked him even more was that he thought his feet seemed bigger.

_Ok,_ Ron thought calmly to himself, _I've lost my mind. _He slowly got to his feet scratching his head in confusion. _If this is a joke from Fred and George I am going to kill them. _

His hand brushed over his ear and the breath in his lungs stopped. He went back over it again shacking, then did the same to the other. _Hermione turned me into a house elf! _He thought franticly as his hands ran over the pointed ears for the tenth time. He new he shouldn't have made fun of S.P.E.W. Now she's gotten back at him! _Oh she's going to pay! _

Trying to calm himself down he searched for a way out of the forest. By this time he was starting to panic. He had no idea were he was but figured if he could just find someone they could help him. The problem was, no one seemed to be in these woods and he couldn't find the way out.

Suddenly he heard someone's voice. As quickly as he could he ran towards it through the trees and soft grass fearful that he might lose that trail. It got louder and louder and he realized that it was a man singing.

As Ron burst through the trees he couldn't believe how happy he was to see Dumbledore coming down the road in a wagon. He looked different though but he couldn't tell what. He didn't even care that it could be said that seeing Dombledore in a wagon was one of the funniest things he had ever seen. He was just happy to see someone that could tell him what was going on.

"Dumbledore!" he cried quickly before rushing out onto the road and meeting the cart.

The wizard laughed a loud happy laugh. "Hop in my friend" he said and Ron quickly jumped in. There was one major difference that he hadn't realized before. Dumbledore was huge! The cart was huge. Either everyone grew or he shrunk. _Probably part of Hermione's or the_ _twins joke_ he though angrily to himself.

"So tell me," Dumbledore said "how are things going Frodo?".

Ron stopped for a moment. Why had Dumbledore just called him Frodo?

"Why did you just call me Frodo?" he asked. "I'm Ron, remember Dumbledore?"

At these words the man lost the jolly look that had been on his face just moments before.

"Because that is your name is it not? You are Frodo, hobbit of the Shire, and I am not this Dumbledore" He said. "I am Gandalf as you know. Why are you acting so strange?"

Ron just became even more confused. _I'm a hobbit? _ Though one thing was cleared up. This man wasn't Dumbledore. He also expected that he confused Ron with this Frodo guy though he didn't even know who he was.

"Listen," Ron said and the started to tell him everything that had happened since he had woken up. The look in the man's eyes slowly changed to one of contemplation and confusion.

"Strange" Gandalf said after Ron had finished with his story. "Very strange indeed."

"I don't even remember how I got here" Ron continued. "The last thing I remember before waking was going to sleep in the boy's dorm. It all is a bit confusing really".

Gandalf thought for a moment. What this person said to him was disturbing. How could someone that looked exactly like Frodo just seem to come out of nowhere? Not to mention the whole part of where he had come from and the fact that he was a wizard though to be, though Gandalf. He seemed hones though. He nodded his head. "I don't know how this happened but I will try to help you in anyway that I can. After the party that is. Too much to do before then."

"Party?" Ron asked.

"Yes. It is your uncle Bilbo's 111 birthday today. There is to be a huge party tonight to celebrate. You will be coming of course. Until I figure out who you are and how to get you back it is best that you go along with the idea. You are Frodo understand?"

Ron's stomach felt weird. He thought he was going to be sick at any moment. At first he believed all this was a dream but now reconsidered. This all felt real enough. The only thing that seemed not so bad was Gandalf himself. He was nice and understanding. Ron felt as if he could really trust him.

"I don't think I can do this Gandalf. I mean, I've never done anything like this before" Ron stated desperately. "Usually it is my friend Harry that gets the hard stuff, and Hermione always figures the way out of it. I am just the tag along".

Gandalf smiled down at Ron. "Well it appears that you are wrong. You can do this, don't worry."

They drove into the small village. Ron couldn't believe his eyes. All the small hobbits that were running around doing their day-to-day work. It was amazing. He couldn't believe that he himself was a hobbit, or so it seemed. These people were so peaceful looking and their village was great. Nice, small, and cosy.

Beside him Gandalf yelled over to a small blond hared hobbit. He started heading over to the cart and Gandalf started whispering in his ear. "Sam-wise Gamge, your gardener. Go with him."

"Mr. Gandalf sir!" said the enthusiastic hobbit, "so good to see you again!"

"And I you Sam-wise" the wizard laughed.

"Good day Mr. Frodo", Sam said turning now to him.

"Hey," Ron said awkwardly. "I mean, hello Sam" he said hastily figuring they didn't appreciate the slang. He also didn't want to blow his cover like Gandalf had said.

"Sam would you mind taking Frodo and you two can get ready for the party. I must go speak with Bilbo."

Sam's smile just widened even more. "No problem. Glad to be of help" and the two set off across the village.

Ron was at first very reluctant to leave Gandalf. With in the short while that he had been in this strange new world Gandalf was the only person he knew. He was happy to find however that Sam was a rather nice guy. Very cheerful and nice. Sam was also a person Ron felt a connection to though he wasn't sure how.

When they went to change their clothes Ron was surprised to find that his usual straight red hair had now turned thick and somewhat curly though it still retained it's bright red colour though maybe a little darker. He wondered how many other surprises awaited him.

That night the party was wonderful. Gandalf shot fireworks into the air that Ron doubted even his brothers could create. Everyone was sitting, dancing, drinking, and just having a regular time. Sam sat next to him grumbling because he wanted to dance with one of the girls but was to shy.

Ron could relate and wouldn't let Sam make the same mistake he had made. As soon as the girl was close to their table Ron grabbed Sam and flew him right into her arms. The look on Sam's face as he went twirling around the dance floor was priceless. Ron couldn't help but laugh at the poor hobbit.

An explosion suddenly shook the party as what appeared to be a huge fire dragon flew up into the air over them. All around him the people were running and panicking.

The dragon dove toward the party and then flew over and burst into huge fireworks that lit up the night. Applause rang out from the crowd. Everyone started laughing again and making marry.

Soon Bilbo stood up on a barrel and started making his speech. The first part was rather funny and made everyone a bit confused, especially Ron.

Ron liked Bilbo. Having meat him earlier in the day, he had found him a pleasant hobbit that reminded him of his dad's brother, his uncle Ronald that he had been named after. Bilbo was confident but didn't seem so much at the moment as he made his speech.

"I..I have to go now" the hobbit said looking straight at Ron.

Something was wrong now. Ron could sense it. He tried to look for Gandalf but couldn't seem to find him.

Bilbo muttered something under his breath that no one seemed to have caught and then to everyone's surprise Bilbo suddenly vanished right before their eyes. Ron about jumped out of his seat with everyone else.

_Can he disaperate? _He thought to himself. He didn't think hobbits had that kind of magic.

The first thing that came to mind was to find Gandalf and see what he said, but he wasn't able to find him through the thick crowds of people that now stood around confused. As fast as he could he then ran up to Bilbo's house and ran right through the door figuring that that would be the next logical place to look.

Inside Ron found Gandalf sitting by the fire smoking and muttering under his breath. He stepped on something on the floor and looked to find a small gold ring lying there and picked it up before walking over to Gandalf.

"Has he gone?" he asked the old wizard.

He smiled up at Ron and said "Bilbo's ring" spotting the small gold object in Ron's hand. "He as gone to stay with the elves" Gandalf said standing up. He held out an empty envelope and had Ron place the ring inside then sealed it. "He has left you all of his possessions".

"What!" Ron exclaimed. He had just been dropped into this world and all of a sudden he was the owner of all of this. Usually he wouldn't complain about getting a house and such, but this was just weird.

"Where are you going?" he said realizing Gandalf had gotten up and was heading for the door.

"I have questions. Questions that need answering."

"But you just got here! What am I supposed to do? I don't know anything!" Ron said running after him

Gandalf turned to face Ron straight on, "Keep that ring secret. Keep it safe". Seeing the complet look of terror on Ron's face at the idea of being left behind he about laughed. "Do not worry" he said to Ron "I am beginning to think you are here for a reason. You can do this. I won't be gone long" and with that he was out the door.

_Oh great! Now I'm here for a reason, _he thought returning to the house,_ bloody hell! ._

A/N I know nothing about Ron's extended family so I just made up his uncle. Hope none of you will kill me for that. lol. Well what do you think? Please leave a comment. Thank you


	2. Running for you life

Chapter 2, Running for your life

Ron said goodbye to Sam and headed into the hobbit home. Over the past few weeks he had somehow gotten used to living in the Shire. He didn't know how but he felt safe. Everything and everyone played it cool and relaxed, just his style. He did, however, miss home. Often he wondered whether he was missing back in the real world, or maybe time had stopped somehow. If he was missing he could only imagine how his mother was worrying about him. He wondered whether Hermione and Harry were looking for him.

As he stepped into the dark entry hall of the house something suddenly grabbed him and quickly turned him around. Ron about screamed in fright but stopped himself when he realized that it was Gandalf. He looked different though. It looked as if he had been under a lot of stress.

"Is it secret!" he said desperately, "is it safe!"

Ron was shocked at the sudden change in Gandalf. It took him a moment to get over the feeling and form a complete sentence "The ring, you mean".

"Let me see it!" Gandalf demanded at once.

Ron ran over to a small chest that he had placed the ring in the night that he had gotten there. It was still in the envelope undisturbed and slowly handed it over to the worn wizard. Gandalf ran over and threw it into the fire that he had just lit.

Ron stared in even more shock at what Gandalf had just done. "What are you doing?" he blurted out.

With a pair of long tongs Gandalf reached into the fire and pulled out the seemingly unharmed ring "Hold out your hand. Don't worry, it wont burn you":

Ron put his hand out even though all his instincts were telling him not to. The ring dropped into his hand like a heavy stone, but it wasn't hot at all. _What kind of ring is this? _he thought to himself.

"Do you see anything on the band?" asked Gandalf. "Any markings of any kind?"

Ron tried his hardest to see what Gandalf said but he couldn't see any markings.

"No" he said at last.

Then the oddest thing happened.

"Wait! There is something:"

Writing started to come out like it was being burned onto the band. He couldn't tell what it was though. It was written in some weird language that he had never seen before.

"Gandalf what ring is this? I've never seen any like it. And the writing. What language is that?"

Gandalf now seemed even more worried. His shoulders sagged and it looked as if he was caring something heavy around inside him. Ron didn't like this at all.

"There is something I must tell you. A lot of things." Ron's stomach grew heavy inside his body.

Gandalf started on a story about an evil lord that had tried to take over all of Middle Earth and how the groups of men and elves had stopped him. The ring had been kept by the king that had cut it from the very hand of Souron and survived up on to this very day. Through a series of events with a creature that Ron could only relate to something like Kretcher the house elf, Bilbo had gotten the ring and now it was in Ron's possession.

"Souron can't come back though right? I mean he's been destroyed." Ron said nervously. "The guy sounds like Valdamort and that is seriusly not a good thing if he can come back."

"His forces are growing behind the high mountains of Mordor" Gandalf said. "He has started rebuilding his armies and now he wants the ring. All he wants more than everything is to get his hands on it. With it he can come back to full power and bring total war upon the kingdoms of Middle Earth."

Ron took a moment. All of this was coming down hard on him. A ring that could ruin the entire world was lying in his house. What were they going to do?

He suddenly wished more than anything that Harry and Hermione were here. They could deal with all this, not him. _Especially Harry with everything he's been through_ Ron thought.

"No one knows it's here do they?" Gandalf remained silent. "Do they Gandalf?"

"Gollum" He said. "He was the only one who knew were it was. Unfortunately the enemy got to him before I could find him. They got two words out of him. Baggins, Shire."

Now Ron could really feel himself about to freak out.

"But that would lead them straight here Gandalf!" He reached into his pocket and pulled the small gold ring out and reached out his arm toward Gandalf. "Take it! It can't stay here in the Shire!"

"I can't"

"Take it Gandalf please! If they come here it will ruin everything!" A picture of the Shire burning flashed in Ron's mind. He couldn't let that happen. Not to this peaceful place of all places.

"I can't!" the wizard suddenly yelled. Ron about jumped back from the outburst.

"I can't take it. It would use me and manipulate me. More evil will be done than good. Do you understand?" Gandalf said with a sad expression on his face.

"But it can't stay in the Shire!" Ron pleaded.

Gandalf shook his head, "No it can't."

Ron suddenly realized what Gandalf meant. As much as he wanted to help he still didn't know if he could do what he was being asked. It appeared he had no choice though. The last thing he wanted was for the Shire to be burnt down to nothing and the people enslaved.

"What must I do?" he asked closing his hand around the ring. Ron felt as if he had just accepted a mission that was bigger than he even thought, though he wasn't sure how he felt or knew this. He would have been stupid to say he wasn't scared.

With in moments Ron stood before the old wizard dressed in travelling gear and pack slung across his shoulders. Gandalf just smiled down at the tiny hobbit. Even if Ron couldn't see his own strength Gandalf sure could. The will of this small person was truly amazing.

"Ok," Ron said, "I'm ready".

Just at that moment there was a sound outside the window. Gandalf moved so fast as he ran to the window and threw the person that had been outside on the little table that lay in the middle of the room. It was Sam.

"What are you doing Samwise!" demanded Gandalf. The wizard had the hobbit on the table with his staff pointing menacingly down at him.

"No..nothing sir. I just heard raised voices and wondered what it was" Sam stammered. "I swear didn't mean anything by it."

Gandalf sighed, "what did you here?"

Sam explained that he had heard just about everything that had been said. Ron couldn't help but smile at his friend. Gandalf seemed very understanding about it all and in the end came up with a good "punishment" for him.

The next morning the two hobbits fallowed Gandalf out of Hobbiton and into the near by woods that surrounded it.

"Listen now" said Gandalf as the came to a stop in the middle of the woods. "Make for the village of Bree. I will be waiting at he inn of the Prancing Pony". Ron and Sam listned to every word that was being said as they knew a lot of bad things could happen if the journey were to go wrong. "Keep off the main roads for evil will be drawn to the ring. You must be careful and make haste. I will meet you there". With that he swung up onto his hourse and road off leaving the two hobbits alone in the woods.

They walked for days on end heading east towards the village. They didn't meet anyone or anything the whole start of the trip. Not a soul until they came to farmer Maggot's, a very old and stubborn man that hated people stealing his vegetables.

Ron and Sam had been walking when two bright red haired people ran straight into them out of the cornfield. It was a moment of utter chaos as bodies landed right on top of one another and vegetables where thrown every which way. Ron could here Sam yelling at the two people.

"Marry, Pippin, you've been into Farmer Maggot's crops again!" he yelled. Away in the distance Maggot could be heard running after the two.

Ron stood up and got his first look at Mary and Pippin. Though he had heard about them before somehow he had never managed to actually see them. What he saw now was something beyond his wildest imagination.

"Fred! George!" he said in utter disbelief staring at his two brothers as they were putting food into Sam's hands. They looked up and their jaws about dropped to the ground.

The sound of an angry farmer caught all fours attention and George yelled, "run!" They all sprang across the field as fast as their hobbit feet could carry them.

Suddenly the ground stopped right in front of Fred's feet and he managed to stop but someone came running into him, then someone else, then the last person added their weight sending the whole group over the hill, falling head over heals.

"Nice going you two!" cried Sam from under Ron and Fred.

"How the bloody hell did you two get here?" asked Ron as he managed to stand up.

"Good question," replied Fred, "We really don't know. Last thing we remember we were creating a new version of the fake wands when we woke up here."

From under Sam George cried out in glee "Mushrooms!" and all three, George, Fred, and Sam ran straight for them. Ron was left on the road that they had fallen onto. Something didn't feel right about this. He had the distinct feeling that they should get off this road.

"Get off the road." He said as the urge became over bearing. "Now you gits!" They seemed to get the point and all four ran over to the side of the road and hide themselves behind a tree.

Everything suddenly seemed to get real quit. There was no sound of the birds or any other wild life. The very air seemed to stop moving. The only thing that could be herd was the sounds of hooves getting closer and closer to where the hobbits now lay hidden.

Whatever it was it was now right on top of them. They could here the rider dismount the horse followed by the weirdest noise any of them had ever heard. It sounded as if the thing was sniffing, trying to find their sent. It made the air around them grow cold and feel dead. Ron was reminded of the dementors that had guarded Hogwarts in his third year.

Ron had the sudden urge to put the ring on. To just disappear and escape. He was just about to put it on when Sam closed his hand about his and drew his attention away.

Fred threw a stone that he picked up. The moment it landed the rider ran after it away from them. They took the chance and ran for their lives away from the road.

Night closed in around them now before they stopped a moment for the shortest breath.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Fred looking toward Ron. "What ever it was it was looking for something. Ron?"

"Ron?" asked Sam, confused.

"I will explain later. Right now, Sam and I must get to Bree as quick as we can."

Fred could see the look in Ron's eyes. Something was wrong. "Buckleberry Ferry," he said to his little brother and started leading the way.

As they neared the river a dark shadow appeared on a rise looking over the forest. They heard the horrible shreak and the sound of more hooves as they made a run for it.

The bridge was only twenty-five feet away now when suddenly a black rider came out of no where right at Ron's heals. He never believed he could run so fast as he did then. Behind him he could feel the rider getting closer and closer. The others where already on the boat as he ran down the dock and with the last bit of energy that he possessed he jumped the distance onto the small wooden platform.

The angry shrieks of the riders could be heard through the forest. The riders ran through the night trying to find the nearest crossing.

For now they were safe, though they didn't know how long that was going to last.


	3. Strider

A/N Since no one every review my stories I just have to say thank you to the one person that does. LATMC you are sooo nice for taking your time and reviewing. Can't wait to read more from you. P.S I don't own HP or LOTR. They belong to their respective writers. That is all.

Chapter 3 

**Strider **

**A Knife in the Dark**

The rain was now coming down in a thick sheet over the village of Bree. The streets were flowing with little streams of water and mud. The whole place had a rather depressing feeling that mirrored the hobbits own mood as they arrived at the front gate.

The group was wet and cold as Ron knocked on the large wooden door. They all tried to huddle together to get warm but it didn't seem to work. All of them couldn't wait to be inside a nice warm inn and Ron wouldn't wait to get some answers out of the twins. _How did they get here anyway_ he thought to himself.

A weary old face suddenly appeared though a hole on the gate. Realizing that he was dealing with hobbits the gatekeeper was forced to bend his already arthritic knees and open a hole at their level.

"What business do you have in Bree?" asked the old man suspiciously.

Ron quickly answered with "we are meeting a friend at the Inn of the Prancing Pony. Our business is our own."

The gatekeeper was shocked at the tone of the hobbit. He sounded almost desperate. The gatekeeper nodded "Sorry. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. Strange folk about and all" and opened the gate to let the small band through.

When they reached the inn they were not happy to find it full of people. The whole building was loud with the talk of men. Mostly about the strange goings on in the east. Some were even singing,

Ho! Ho! Ho! to the bottle I go 

_To heal my heart and drown my woe._

_Rain may fall and wind my blow,_

_But under a tall tree I will lie,_

_And let the clouds go sailing by._

Fred and George found this song very amusing and quickly learned it while Ron talked to the innkeeper.

"Gandalf?" asked Barliman Butterbur the innkeeper. "Old man with a pointed hat yes?" he said to Ron's great relief. Gandalf was here and he would know what to do, but Butterbur wasn't finished speaking yet. "Haven't seen him for six months".

Ron visibly sagged. _What am I supposed to do without Gandalf _he thought desperately.

"Now, if your looking for rooms mister….." Butterbur said.

"Underhill" Ron added quickly remembering that Gandalf didn't want him to go by his own name. "My name is Underhill".

"Right! Well we have some nice hobbit sized rooms if you're interested".

"Thank you" Ron said before fallowing him to their rooms.

_Gandalf why aren't you here_ Ron thought sadly as well as a little worried. In the short time he had known Gandalf he knew him to be one to stick to his word and he couldn't think the wizard would purposefully be late to something as important as this.

After they had gotten settled into their rooms Ron, Sam, Fred, and George headed down to the bar below. After the past couple of days they felt like they had deserved a hard drink.

Fred and George had no problem drowning their sorrows. The twins were soon in high spirits with the rest of the crowd singing along with their drinking songs and telling amazing stories about the wizarding world that no one could seem to believe. Ron didn't like them talking about were they had come from. Not to complete strangers like this. It was too easy to be heard by people who would be willing to give that information to others.

When Sam left to get a refill on his drink Ron took the opportunity to talk to Fred and George. The first thing that left his mouth was "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" The twins just looked at him as if to say "what?" "We can't go off parading the fact that we're not from here! For crying out loud, Sam doesn't even know. He thinks you're making it all up! Gandalf told us to lay low and that is what I think we should do" he managed in one breath. He didn't know how he would deal with them if their secret got thrown out into the open.

"You worry too much little bro," said George slapping him hard on the back. "Chill, you know. Anyway I'm going to get me self a _pint_ if you know what I mean" and with that he was on the way to the bar.

"I think I'll go with him. Just encase" said Fred and fallowed his brother. Both laughing and talking. The whole situation made Ron nervous.

Sam returned shortly with his full mug though he didn't seem too happy. Ron now believed Sam to be the only sane one here so if he was worried there would be something to worry about.

"What's wrong Sam?" Ron asked as the hobbit took his seat.

"That man has been staring at us all night," he said slowly nodding towards the corner of the tavern. "I don't like the looks of him. Asked old Butterbur who he was. _He_ didn't even know much. Just that he is some sort of ranger from the north. Around here they call him Strider".

Ron looked over to the person in question. He saw a man dressed in black with his hood pulled down over his face as to conceal his appearance. From the way the man was looking Ron could tell he was watching them.

Ron's fingers worked in his pocket fumbling with the thin gold band. The ranger's eyes digging into him just made him want to disappear. I felt like ring was pulling Ron to its self and soon the need to put the ring on almost consumed him if it hadn't been for a voice that caught his attention.

At the bar George was telling Butterbur and anyone who would listen about them being wizards and being able to do magic.

Ron quickly got up off his seat and Ran to his brother. "What are you doing!" he cried before something unspeakable happened.

George turned around quickly causing Ron to take a step back. At the same moment a man behind Ron had gotten up out of his chair and Ron tripped over his foot.

With his hand still in his pocket fingering the ring he fell hard on the floor. His hand grabbed hold over the ring but somehow instead of grabbing it slid onto his finger.

Suddenly everything around him changed. He hadn't gone anywhere. He could still tell that he was in the bar but it was as if everything had turned inside out. Instead of seeing everyone, it was as if he was seeing the shadows of them. He wasn't alone though.

Ron could hear a strange deep voice in his head whispering to him, threatening him. It was a harsh voice and Ron had the distinct feeling it wanted to hurt him. Something appeared then in front of him. Far away at first, then closer and closer. It was an eye of fire!

It was as if the eye could see right into Ron's very soul. It strained him physically as well as mentally. He tried to back away from it and hit the leg of a table but the eye was still there. He reached to take the ring off but it was difficult for him to part with it.

"I see you!" the voice said in a much clearer tone than it had spoken before.

With all the strength Ron possessed he pulled the ring off of his finger and to his much great relief he found himself visible again. He sat breathing hard under a table that he had crawled under.

A strong hand suddenly grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him out from under the table with much force. "Nice going Mr. _Underhill_" the man said as he dragged him threw the shadows of the bar then upstairs to a disserted room.

"Who are you!" Ron demanded trying to sound brave though he didn't think this ranger was buying the act. The man didn't answer him at first as he extinguished all the lights from the room save for the few that were needed.

The door then burst open with the three hobbits rushing into the room ready to fight.

"Let him go!" cried Sam as he stood with his fists raised.

The man just laughed at the small hobbit. "There will be no need for fighting Mr. Gamgee" he said as he removed his hood away from his face. Sam was surprised to find that the man only looked to be seventeen at most. He had somewhat long messy jet-black hair and the brightest green eyes that Sam had every seen. The other distinguishing thing about him that drew Sam's attention was a small lightning shaped scare on his forehead.

"Harry!" Ron, Fred, and George cried at the same time. Sam just gave the dark man a strange look.

Ron couldn't have been more happy to see his best friend. Although he looked a bit different, one could say more ruff with his hair being longer and his build being something more than his usual somewhat scrawny self as he looked very hard, it was the same Harry J. Potter that he had always known.

"Harry what are you doing here?" asked Ron with the biggest grin on his face. "Not that I'm complaining or anything mate, but all of this is a little weird. Even for our standards".

"You know him Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Yes Sam. Harry and I go to the same school see" Ron started but Harry cut him off.

"I believe it is time that we all had a little talk" he said interrupting the conversation. "Lets all have a seat".

"Couldn't agree with you more mate" Fred said as he sat down in a comfortable chair by the fire.

Everyone slowly took their seats and when they were all situated they started.

"First thing's first" Harry said. "Ron, you should explain to Sam and get him up to speed. There is no reason anymore for him not to know the truth. After that we shall see where it goes."

"Right" Ron sighed. He hoped that Sam wouldn't be hurt that he had kept this from him. Even though he had only known him for so long he really didn't want to lose this knew friendship. Slowly he explained everything he knew which when Ron thought about it wasn't much but he told him what he could. Everything about Hogwarts and Harry, Fred, and George. It all came out. At the very end Sam just looked at them dumbfounded.

"So you're meaning to say that you're not the real Frodo?" he asked confused. Ron just shook his head. "Well then. Where is the real Frodo and why are you here instead of him?"

"I really don't know" Ron said.

"I've met Gandalf" Harry said suddenly as the conversation died down. "He told me some explanations but not everything."

"You've seen Gandalf?" George asked. "What did he tell you? Did he tell you why he wasn't here? What did he say?"

Harry looked at his friends. He wasn't sure what to tell them and what to wait and have Gandalf tell them. It was hard. "He was the one who told me to look for you here" he started. "He wanted me to be here just encase he couldn't be, but I will get to more of that later." Taking a slight breath he continued. "He had found things that could explain some of what we are wanting to know. Though he doesn't know _why_ or _how_ we came to be here he figures we are here for some reason and we can't leave until we figure it out and do what we were sent here to do."

"You mean he wont send us back until we do something?" Fred asked irritated.

"I mean he _can't_" Harry said. They all looked at him with grave looks in their faces. He knew that what he had just said was something they didn't want to here at all. "Something is keeping us here. Some sort of spell or something I'd think, but there is more. As far as why we've come here and are now these people, Frodo, Marry, Pippin, Strider, it is a little hard to explain."

Ron looked him straight in the eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

"We actually _are_ them" he looked for their reactions. Fred and George just looked dumb. He couldn't tell Ron though. He seemed to want to keep his feelings to himself. "In some way we are connected to them. Part of us is them and part of them is us. It has always been that way. We just never knew there were other parts of us out there." He stopped there knowing Gandalf should be the one to explain the rest. He remembered how hard it was to here what the wizard had told him and figured it would be better for the others to hear it from him. "There is more but this isn't the time nor the place to discuss it."

The room went very quit until Ron spoke up. "Where have you been?" he asked. "Why didn't you find us after you met Gandalf. You knew we were here."

Harry knew this question was going to be asked. "Gandalf had told me that I wasn't to meet you till now. Plus I have had to do some things for the wizard." Harry didn't know if Ron believed him but he had no choice.

"Is there anyone else here?" Fred asked after the long silance. "Are we the only ones here or are their other?

"I am not sure who all is here though I know of at least one other." Harry said.

Ron was about to ask who it was when there was a sound outside that made them all jump.

Harry now stood up. "We can't stay here. With that little stunt tonight it wouldn't be safe. They will be here to get you and the ring before sun up."

"Who will be here Harry? The black riders?" Ron asked, scared.

"Them, and maybe worse. You're being hunted Ron" he squatted down to face his best friend. "While you have that ring they will never stop hunting you. Do you understand?" Ron nodded his head. "Good. Let's get out of here before they get here shall we?" and with that they left.

Later that night as they all lay wake they could here the angry cries of the black riders as they realized they had been given the slip.

Ron looked to Harry who was sitting on a chair by the window watching as they road off into the night. "Who are they?" he asked.

"They were great kings once. Until they were given nine gold rings that corrupted them to serve the dark lord. Now they are neither living nor dead and only live to find the one ring. They are Nazguil (A/N sp?) Ring wraiths. They are the ones that hunt you."

Ron couldn't believe any of this was happening. What were they supposed to do now? In his heart something was beginning to weigh on him but he wasn't sure what.


	4. Flight to the Ford!

A/N: My lord I am tired……Sorry that had no relevance to the story what so ever. Anyway, in a few chapters some things might happen that don't take place in the books. I am doing them because it wouldn't be what the characters would do or one of many other reasons. Just wanted to know if that was ok with everyone? I know the beginning has been a lot like the books and movie but I am hoping to change some of that and give it its own life. (Just haven't figured out how…….OBS!) Also, two questions that have nothing to do with this story. 1 which house was Dumbledore in? and 2, how do you attract more people to your stories? If you review and answer the questions I can't do anything for you but I will be really happy. lol . Thank you and happy reading. infallallthingsaremadesplended. (P.S. do I need an easier name?)

Chapter 4

Flight to the Ford

Harry led the way across the open land with the hobbits trying to keep up. To him it was fun watching Fred and George try to walk as fast as him with their short legs. If it weren't for those two Harry doubted this trip would have been so bearable. Their good nature and humour seemed to make it easier on everyone, not just him.

There was one thing that bothered Harry though. Every since he had caught up with Ron he had thought his best friend was a little different. He didn't seem to be his usual goofy self. Instead of saying what he thought about at the exact moment that he thought it, he seemed to hold off. Harry couldn't tell what had brought on this strange change in Ron but he hoped that he would go back to normal when he had handed the ring over to Gandalf. Once they had returned to their world.

When they came insight of Wheathertop Harry couldn't have been happier. It now meant they were only a few days away from Rivendell. The sooner that they reached the elfin city, the sooner they could all go back.

"We'll be stopping here for the night," Harry announced to the group. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they were all happy to have the chance to rest for a while. They quickly found a place on the hill that over looked the surrounding area. If anyone decided to attack them, Harry was confident that they would be able to see them coming.

As soon as they had all settled in, Harry announced that he was going to have a look around. Though he knew they probably didn't like being left alone unarmed he felt he needed to look around and make sure everything was as it should be. He gave all four of the hobbits small swards to use in case anything happened why he was gone. "I'll be back soon," he said as he left them all sitting alone.

"I wonder where he is going" Fred said as he sat back down on a log. He looked at Ron. Something was different about him. Most of the journey he had kept rather silent and to himself. Though he would talk with the others it always seemed that his mind was on something else. It was a surprise to him. Ron never usually thought about anything unless it was quidditch. "What it bothering you Ron?" he finally asked.

"Nothing," was the quick reply that he got. Ron looked up at Fred, maybe he could tell them. "It's just," he started but then stopped.

"What is it?" Sam asked. He had been listening to the whole conversation and he no longer decided to hide it. If something was bothering Frodo (or Ron rather, but he still called him Frodo) he wanted to know.

"Well, it's just Harry seems a bit odd don't you think?" he asked the other three hobbits. "I don't know. He just seemed a bit different is all."

"I don't know. He seems to be normal to me," George said. "Then again that might have to do with the fact that he got to remain human while the rest of us look like we were put in dryer and shrunk."

Ron just laughed it off. George was probably right. It would probably turn out to be nothing but his imagination, but even as he thought this there was something telling him there was something more to Harry now, something different. Whether is was good or bed he didn't know. "Whatever" he said to the others. "I'm going to shut my eyes for a while" and with that he laid back and slowly let the sleep overcome him.

¤ ¤

Ron didn't know how long he had been asleep when he woke up to the sounds of Fred, George, and Sam's loud talking. He rolled over on his blanket and looked to find the three of them cooking bacon and sausages over on open fire. Immediately he was up off the ground and over to the fire.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled at the others. "Put it out!" He had grabbed a blanket nearby and had started to put the fire out. The other three just watched as he destroyed their source of warmth. In a matter of moments Ron had successfully plunged them into the dark of night with nothing to go by, save the light of the moon.

"Why did you do that?" George asked.

Ron just looked at them all with a cold stair. "You idiots. You might as well have light a sign saying here we are!´. We are lucky no one seems to have seen it."

Just at that moment there was a loud cry that rang through the air. They all recognized it immediately_. Ringwraiths!_

"Hurry!" Ron said as he grabbed the small sward that Harry had given to him before he left. The others grabbed their swards as well before all four of them ran up on to the very top of the hill. There they stood in the very centre of what used to be an old fort, though most of it had fallen down leaving nothing except a few statues and bricks.

The four of them just stood there waiting for the inevitable. They could here the sounds of the riders odd breathing, and their cries before they saw them. The black silhouettes of five tall riders slowly appeared on the edge of the hill and advanced towards the hobbits.

Though they seemed to move in slow motion their movements were quick. With in a matter of moments they were on the small group. With force, they threw Fred and George out of their way before moving on to Sam. With in what seemed like a second Ron stood in front of the riders completely alone trying to hold up his sward and be brave.

All he could think about now was one thing, to put the ring on. The urge slowly built up inside of him and before he knew it he could think of nothing else. Every warning that Gandalf had told him and every story that he had heard of Bilbo now seemed to slip from his mind. All he wanted to do was feel the comforting of the band of gold on his finger.

Eventually the urge became so strong that he gave in. He slipped the small ring onto his finger and disappeared, or so he thought.

When he looked at the Ringwraiths in front of him they were looking right back at him with piercing black wholes for eyes. Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew that a wraith had no physical body, Harry had told him that, but he seemed to be seeing what they used to be. They were like the shadows of the men they had been. All had long beards and hair, with a silver helmet upon their heads. There was one, however that was different than the others. He was the taller one that the helmet seemed to have a crown on it, and was now moving straight for Ron.

The wraith reached out his long cold hand towards the ring. Ron could feel some force act upon him as the rider's hand came closer to his. Slowly his hand that held the ring was being lifted up towards the white hands of the wraith's. Ron looked in disbelief, as his hand moved against his will, it finally took him all his strength to force his hand back to him at the last second, and away from the out stretched hand that threatened to separate Ron from the ring.

In rage, Ron saw the rider's hand withdraw and then lung at him with a knife. The pointed blade dug itself into Ron's shoulder with much pain. It felt as if a poisoned shard of ice had been ran through him. He let out a cry as the knife was forcefully yanked out of him and he slipped the ring off. The last thing he saw was Harry jumping over him, sward and torch in hand.

"Look Mr. Frodo" Sam said as he stared down at Ron's cold shaking form. "It's Mr. Bilbo's tolls." Around them stood the huge forms of three trolls sitting in somewhat of a circle. Sam was now crying as Ron gave no evidence that he had heard him. They had been travelling for days and with each one that passed Ron was getting worse. The wound was now an ugly shade of blues, yellows, and greens, as well as red. The whole time Ron's eyes were open but it was as if he didn't see nor here a thing anyone of them would say.

"Sam come here" Harry called from afar. Sam obediently stood up and walked to him, tears still in his eyes. Harry wasn't crying as he was but he could tell that the ranger was deeply concerned for his friend, far more then he let on. "Do you know the athelas plant Sam?" he asked Sam quickly.

"Kings foil?" Sam asked in confusion.

"That's it. I want you go through the nearby wood and see if you can find it. It might slow the poison." He then turned to the twins who were now sitting watching protectively over their brother. "You two stay and watch him."

"Is he going to die?" George asked Harry before he left.

"Not unless I can help it," he said before running off into the dark woods. Fred and George were left alone to look after Ron.

_How could you have been so stupid! _Harry thought to himself as he searched the forest for the plant that might be able to save his best friend. Harry didn't know why, but Gandalf had told him that if someone were to get hurt that the athelas plant would fight against most anything. Now he would do anything for the wizard to be there, but instead he fallowed his instructions to the best of his ability.

Harry was now desperate. It was his fault that Ron was in this mess, it was his fault that they were all in this mess and now Ron was going to die if he couldn't find a way to save him. Oh, why did he leave them alone!

Just at that moment he spotted something on the ground that made his heart jump. He bent down as fast as he could and took out his knife.

As he was about to cut the plant off from its roots he suddenly felt cool metal against his throat.

"What is this?" came a smooth voice from behind him. "The great Harry Potter caught off guard?"

¤ ¤

Ron breathed in hard. He was sure he was drowning though he wasn't sure how. He wasn't in water. The pain in his shoulder had now spread through the left side of his body and it was the hardest thing he could do to breath.

Suddenly he felt a warm feeling on his face. He looked to his side to see the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon. There was a beautiful woman standing before him. She was dressed in green travelling clothes and her long brown hair tumbled about her in soft curls. She had warm brown eyes and she seemed to glow. Her inner light was washing over him giving him comfort and warmth.

"Ron," she said in a soft comforting voice. "Ron can you here me?" He couldn't respond though. Every movement that he did caused him so much pain, and he was so cold, so very cold.

¤ ¤

Fred couldn't believe who was now standing over Ron. "Hermione?" he asked in complete amazement. The person who stood before the hobbits had long hair that had transformed from bushy to tame curls and she stood with a new self-awareness but it was still the same Hermione. One could see it in her soft brown eyes that now gazed down worryingly on one of her best friends.

From beside Fred, Sam could hardly believe what he was seeing. He had heard so many stories and had always longed to look upon an elf that he was shocked to actually see one up close. She was the most beautiful creature he had every laid eyes on and all he could do was stare.

"He needs elvish medicine" she said to Harry who had bent down next to her. "You nor I can do much for him now." Harry just nodded solemnly. The only chance that Ron now had was to get him to Rivendell as fast as possible. They wear only a day or so away now but he knew the wraiths would do everything in their power to stop him from crossing the river.

"Ok" he said as he bent down and picked Ron up. He cared and placed him on the horse that Hermione had rode on.

"There are five behind you," Hermione said fallowing him. The hobbits stayed were they were confused as to what was going to happen. "I don't know where the other four are. I think I can out run them and get to Rivendell in less than a day."

Harry looked at her with disagreement in his eyes. "You can't go. It is way too dangerous!" The last thing he needed was to endanger another one of his friend's lives.

Hermione didn't care. "Will you stop with the whole having to save people thing´. You may be good on a broom but I will be faster riding." She now felt bad about snapping at him. Looking into his eyes she could see the deep worry that he held there for her and Ron. "Don't worry, I do not fear them" and with that she mounted the white house with ease.

Harry nodded knowing there was no way he was going to get her to change her mind. He looked up at her before she left. "Ride hard, ride fast" he told her. "Don't look back."

Hermione didn't say anything. She immediately spurred the horse to run and then took off into the night.

¤ ¤

They had rode all night before they saw the wraiths though Hermione could always sense them near. They were right on her as she raced across the last open patch of flat land before trees again surrounded them and the ground became uneven. They stretched out their hands trying to grab for Ron but each time she managed to keep a hold of him. She couldn't let them take Ron or herself.

She was nearly out of breath when she saw something that gave her hope. The river. With all the strength and speed she could muster from the horse and herself they crossed the river. As they reached the safety of the other side she turned to face the riders that were now standing on the opposite bank.

"Give us the hobbit she elf!" they cried angrily to her.

Hermione unsheathed her sward and held it up in defiance. "You want him!" she cried boldly. "Come and get him!" The wraiths shrieked in anger and charged over the river, but the moment they stepped foot into the river something began to happen.

The water around their feet suddenly began to rise very fast fallowed by what sounded like thunder. Fast as lightning a wave of water came crashing around the bend. A heard of white water horses charged at the wraiths and in a mater of moments pulled them down river with amazing force.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as the flood receded from the banks of the river. She looked down at Ron to see what he had to say but he didn't say anything. He wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing.

"Oh God" Hermione cried as she jumped down off the horse with Ron in her hands. "Ron!" she yelled, but there came no reply. "Ron, no!" Tears fell down from her soft brown eyes. Ron just sat motionless in her arms. Slowly she surrounded his unconscious form with her arms. _Please, _she cried in her thoughts, _let him live, let him be spared!_

A/N What do you think? Any good? I know some of you thought that Ron would be more like Sam and I thought that at first too, BUT he is Frodo for a reason. They are all their people for a reason that later ties in with why they are there in the first place.


	5. Many Meetings and the Council of Elrond

A/N I am sorry for the wait. My computer has been a little bit mean to me lately and on top of that I couldn't bring myself to write. Anyway, here it is and I hope it gives you everything you want. I had real fun writing this so enjoy!. Ciao

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Many Meetings and the Council of Elrond**

Ron could slowly feel himself waking up from the deep sleep that he had been in for days. Sun flowed through the windows meeting his still sensitive eyes. He winced at the bright light and tried to shield his face to no affect.

"Where am I?" he asked sleepily as he slowly regained his vision.

"You are in the House of Elrond," came a warm comforting voice. "and it is ten o'clock in the morning, on October the twenty-fourth if you want to know."

Ron could feel a smile on his face. In his chest his heart was beating with relief. "Gandalf!" he cried sitting up in bed to see the old wizard settled in a chair next to him.

The whole room was amazing. He lay in a large wooden bed that had runes carved into it. All around him where windows and magnificently carved wooden arches Though for Ron it would only be later on when he actually stepped out of his room that he would see the full grandeur of the place with its mountains surrounding it and the waterfalls. He would know then why it was called Rivendale.

Gandalf's eyes glowed with happiness to see the young hobbit smiling again as he took a puff of his pipe. "Yes, I am here" he said. "And you are lucking to be here too."

Ron was so relieved to see the wise man before him. All the thoughts of the past few weeks seemed to vanish from his thoughts, even the horrifying flight to the ford. Gandalf's presence was a comfort to him, one that he had been missing for a long time. As he looked at the old man something occurred to him though. "Gandalf, why didn't you meet us?" he asked suddenly. "what happened?"

Gandalf's eyes seemed to glaze over in contemplation. For what felt like the longest time he didn't say anything. "I was delayed" he said at last. He new Ron didn't buy the answer as he looked at him with suspicion in his eyes, but he didn't feel the need to worry the young lad….just yet.

"Well you have to tell me everything!" Ron said to him hysterically. "You can't just keep me guessing."

Gandalf gave a hearty little laugh. The look on Ron's face was one of complete innocence and trust, things not easily found in these dark times. "Do not worry my friend," cried the wizard. "you will know soon enough. But first things first" he said getting out of his chair.

"Where are you going!" Ron cried out. He didn't want to see Gandalf only to have him leave again. This only provoked more laughter out of him.

"Don't worry, you are safe." He went over to the door and turned back before he left. "I have to go tell them you are awake so that they can start preparing the feast for tonight." Ron's eyes immediately widened to twice their natural size. "And there is to be a council tomorrow. A very important affair that you will attend of course. Everyone is being gathered to decide what becomes of The Ring."

_And then back to reality,_ thought Ron as his eyes returned to normal size, _should have just stuck with the food._

¤ ¤

That night there was a great feast in honour of the safe delivery of The Ring and its barer. There was plenty of food and drink that flowed freely all night long sending everyone into good spirits. Apparently the elfish kitchens were endless.

Ron was feeling better and was very glad to see his friends again that afternoon before and during the feast. One thing that shocked him though, was the sight of Hermione. He almost didn't recognize her until Harry addressed her as so. She looked so much taller and much more confidant then the last time he had seen her. He almost couldn't believe that she was an elf. He was also surprised to find Bilbo as well. Though it had not be long since they had last seen one another Bilbo had aged greatly. His hair now completely white and his skin more aged and wrinkled.

Over all the whole night was a success, though Ron was highly disappointed when Harry told him that he was leaving. Even though Ron had insisted that he must stay Harry told him that he was tired and needed to sleep. He remained a little down after his friend left, but the kind elves and others didn't' allow him to stay that way for long. He was up in high spirits again when he realized that Hermione was no longer in the crowed of people. A question formed in the back of him mind but he did not pursue it, not on such a fine a night as this.

¤ ¤

Harry had thought himself tired as he left the warmth of the party but as he headed to his room he realized he was wide awake. It had been the silence that he had been searching for. A moment that he could just rest and think by him self without the others to see him. Alone he could let down the guards that he had up most of the time. Although he was quick to temper he had become good at hiding his emotions. So instead of heading to his room he decided on a different course not knowing where it would lead him.

Eventually he came upon a carved bench on the side of the walkway. He went over and sat down, savouring the silence that filled the air around him and peace of the moment.

It took but a few minutes before someone else came along the path to Harry's great annoyance.

He looked up to see a richly dressed man standing opposite of him looking at a mural on the wall. He was built heavy and strong and had light brown hair that ran to his shoulders. Harry could tell that this was a man of importance though he didn't know where he was from. He assumed he was there for the council that was going to be held the next day.

Not saying anything Harry let the stranger discover him. The man's blue eyes swept over him in an instant. Harry knew he wasn't impressed by the way he dressed in his dark worn cloths and could have cared less.

"You are no elf," came his deep voice after a few moments.

Harry just watched him. "Rangers are welcomed here," he replied.

The man before him gave the smallest laugh, "You are a ranger?"

"I am a friend to Gandalf," said Harry shortly.

"Well then we are here on a common purpose," said the man. "friend."

Harry watched as he moved towards a small statue that was erected on the side of the path. The man picked something up and Harry saw it to be a sward, though a strange one. It looked at if the top half of the blade had been cut from the bottom leaving it a jagged strange design.

"The blade that cut The Ring" the man said under his breath.

Harry drew in a sharp breath. Was that _the_ blade? He couldn't believe that he had never known it, yet there it was. He looked on as the man continued to swing it about recklessly. In his heart Harry felt that the stranger should not even be touching the sward.

The man looked at Harry and suddenly became very serious. "It's nothing but a broken emblem" he said roughly, placing the sward back on the alter carelessly and turning to leave.

Suddenly the sward fell off of the stone alter and the crash echoed around them in silence. It was almost painful to hear. Harry expected the man to come back and place it back but he did no such thing. He just looked back for a moment before continuing on his way.

Harry slowly got up off of the bench and walked to the blade that had fallen. He picked it up and placed it carefully on the cloth the statue held in her out stretched hands. Backing up silently and stared at the blade. For some reason it held his fascination though he didn't know why. It was only when he realized someone was standing behind him that he took his eyes off of it.

"Why are you so afraid Harry?" Hermione asked in a soft voice.

"I am afraid for you and the others," he told her as he turned to face her. She stood before him in a soft white gown that flowed to the ground. "I am afraid of what will happen to you all because of what I did and will do, here and even more in our own world."

Hermione sighed softly. "Why do you beat yourself up? I do not think that you did anything to get us here" she said. "We are here for a reason_. You_ are here for a reason Harry."

Harry's eyes glazed over with unshed tears. " I am weak," he told her sadly letting down his mask that he had created. " I don't have the strength to do this, or fight Voldamort. I can't do what everyone is telling me a must do. I can't!" he cried exasperatedly.

"No…no" Hermione said getting closer to him. " Your parents died defending you from Voldamort." She was even closer now and ever so slowly she lifted her hand to his face resting it on his cheek as she spoke into his eyes. "You will face the same great evil and _you_ will defeat it, here and back home," She said never taking her eyes off of him. "You have so much strength Harry," she slid her hand down and took his in hers and placed something in it, "don't let it fade."

Harry looked down into his hand and saw a necklace. It was beautiful and white, it almost seemed to glow. He didn't know how but he knew that this was something special to Hermione. "You can't give me this," he said. For some reason it was just too precious.

"Lets just say it is good luck" she told him with a smile and then turned and left.

At that moment something in Harry changed. He didn't know what it was but it was there like a splinter in his mind. Looking down at the necklace he guessed that if it really was good luck that it couldn't hurt and he tied it around his neck placing it beneath his shirt.

¤ ¤

The next day found Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gandalf, the strange man from the night before, and many others, dwarfs, elves, and men, sitting in a circle outside. They all faced one another. Hermione on Elrond's right, Ron to Gandalf's right, and Harry sitting among the group of men.

"We are here to decide the fate of The One Ring," Elrond said standing up to start the council. "All races are tied to the outcome and can not escape it. Therefore it is up to you to decide what is to be done." He slowly motioned towards Ron. "Bring forth The Ring."

Ron got up out of his chair and walked towards a small stone pillar that stood in the middle of the circle. There he took the ring out of his pocket and with great discomfort he placed it there for all to see.

Immediately people started whispering around the circle. No one knew what to say out loud. Slowly the strange man got up and walked towards the ring. "Esildor's bane" he said under his breath and he stretched out his hand to the gold band.

Almost at the exact time Elrond jumped out of his seat and cried "Boromir!" while at the same time Gandalf stood up and started speaking in an unknown tongue that echoed across the valley.

Everyone shuddered at the sound and the elves acted as if in physical pain. Harry watched as Hermione held her hands over her ears and breathed heavenly.

Soon it was over and everyone sat in their seats shacking.

"None have ever used that language here!" Elrond said to Gandalf.

"I don't beg your pardon Master Elrond," Gandalf said in a mad voice. "The tongues of Mordor might yet be heard in every land across Middle Earth. The Ring is all together evil!" he said directing a harsh look at Boramir as he sat down.

"No, it is a gift!" cried Boromir. "We should use it to fight him."

"You don't use The Ring" Hermione said speaking up suddenly. All were surprised to hear her talk. "It uses you! Don't you get it?" Boromir just looked at her with distaste.

"You only have one choice," Elrond said. "You have to destroy it, but not here." Everyone looked at him questionly. "The only way to destroy it is to throw it back into the fires from which it was forged. You must take it into the very heart of Mordor, to Mount Doom."

All were shocked by this and everyone whispered to one another.

To go into Mordor is having a death wish, thought Ron.

Boromir tried to say something more about giving it to Gondor when a tall blond haired elf stood up out of his seat. "Have you not heard what has been said?" he asked. "we have to destroy it."

"Give it to Gondor!" pleaded Boromir. "We can use it against him. Have the upper hand!"

"Do you really think you can use it!" Harry said with anger in his voice. "The Ring will use you and nothing more. It can't be used as a weapon!"

"And what does a boy ranger from the north know!" yelled Boromir as he faced Harry.

From behind Boromir came the elves voice. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and rightful heir to the throne of Gondor!" he said. "You owe him your allegiance."

Harry felt the bottom of his stomach come out. Heir to Gondor? What was this? This cant be real! In the complete state of shock he was in it was hard for him to think or even move but some how he still held his calm composer. Hermione and Ron where looking at him with astonishment. He looked over to Gandalf and could see the old wizard sigh with sorrow. _He_ _knew_, thought Harry.

Harry tried to play it off, staring up at Boromir as someone said "Sit down Legolas."

"Gondor has no king," Boromir spat at him. "Gondor needs no king."

After a moment of silence Legolas spoke up again. "We need to destroy it," he said.

From beside him a heavy dwarf with red beard and hair that had been eyeing the elf suspiciously though whole time now stood up. "And I supposes you think you're the one to do it!" he cried.

Suddenly everyone was on their feet yelling at one another. The only people that remind sitting down where Hermione and Ron.

The angry voices of the people slowly filled the air around Ron. His head hurt and he had it resting in his hands. The whole time he didn't take his eyes off of the ring that still lay in the middle of the circle. As quick as he could he stood up.

"I'll take it!" Ron cried as the people still continued to fight. "I'll take it!"

Suddenly everyone stopped yelling at one another and looked down at the small hobbit that had remained silent through the entire council. He stood before them determined.

Harry couldn't believe it. _No_! he thought. He stared at his friend in complete wonder and horror. This was the most dangerous thing that Ron could have done.

"I will take it," he said one last time. "Though, I don't know the way."

Gandalf gave him a small reassuring smile at him. "I will help you carry this burden," he said standing behind him and putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "As long as it is yours to bare."

Harry quickly walked up and knelt before Ron. "I can't let my best friend go alone. You have my sward." Ron just smiled at him. He was so thankful that Harry was doing this with him. He knew he couldn't do it otherwise.

"And you have my bow" declared the blond elf Legolas walking to stand behind him as well.

"And my axe!" cried the dwarf Gimli as he stood beside the elf and gave him a distrustful look.

Boromir looked down at Ron and sighed. "If this is what we have decided, Gondor will see it done."

Suddenly from behind the assembly they heard a shout. "Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" Sam cried as he ran up from behind a row of bushes and stood beside Ron, arms crossed. Ron couldn't believe it and all he could do was laugh.

"We're coming too!" came the cry of the twins as they ran in from the doorway and stood beside Sam.

"Ya, do you really think we are letting our little brother go by himself?" Fred said in surprise.

"His mum wouldn't like that at all" George smirked. Ron turned a bright shade of maroon at his words.

"Plus your going to need us to save your sorry butts at some point," Fred said. "You just watch."

Elrond looked at the oddest group of people he had ever seen and smiled. "Nine companions," he said

"Ten," came Hermione's voice from his right. Everyone looked in amazement as she walked down to join the group already assembled.

Elrond's eyes gave away the slightest hint of sadness at losing his daughter but knew there was no way to change her mind. "Very well, you shall be The Fellowship of The Ring!"

"Good!" cried George. "Where are we going again?"

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoy it! Please tell me what you all think. This was a hard chapter for some reason and I think it is one of my favs even though it might not be that bad. Please reivew! Thanks


	6. The Journey Begins

A/N I am really really pissed at my computer. I had started this chapter and had all gotten it saved on my disc but then it goes and decides to be the stupidest thing since sliced bread! I can't take it! Anyway, thank you to those that reviewed, I really love you guys. LATMC, to answer you question, Elrond does know about Hermione and you will get to see some of that in this chapter. I needed them to do this for some reason. lol. Anyway, thank you all and stick with me here. This is a hard chapter since I didn't know how to say what needed to be said. Thanks and enjoy again. PLEASE REVIEW!. Thank you and love to all. : Infall

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Journey Begins**

Ron entered the small room quickly and quietly. He was the last to come and he felt himself go red as he looked at Gandalf. Him and Fred and George sat in a circle with an empty chair across from the wizard where Ron was obviously meant to sit.

"Sorry" Ron said as he sat down in the wooden chair.

Light shown through the large arched windows and gave the whole room a golden sheen. Ron was going to miss the city. He couldn't believe that today was the day that they were to leave Rivendale. It was still early in the morning and already everything had been packed and they were now ready to go. The only thing that had kept them there was that Gandalf had said he needed to talk to the three hobbits.

Ron thought that it was strange that he just wanted to talk to him and his brothers. He wondered why Harry and the others weren't there. Surly if Gandalf was going to tell them something important they should all be there to hear it.

"Well now that we are all here I can start" the wizard said after taking a puff of his pipe. All three hobbits waited for his next words. "I understand that Harry talked to you when you first met at The Prancing Pony. He told you a lot about why you might be here among other things, but he did not tell you everything. There is, in fact, more to the story then he let on."

Ron couldn't believe his ears. There was more? How could that be possible? So much was already going on, he didn't think he could handle it if something more was added.

He looked at each of his brothers in turn to see if he could tell what they were thinking. Both looked just as shocked and worried as Ron. They all three knew that whatever it was that Gandalf was going to tell them, it wasn't going to be good.

"You must understand that you are counterparts," he said to them. "You are basically the same person as the people you have come to be here in this world. You might share the same personalities or feelings. Even if you may not act like your counterpart deep inside you are one and the same."

"So you are saying that I am similar to this Marry guy that I have become here?" Fred asked.

"I dare say that you and Marry bare a striking resemblance," the wizard said. He smiled at how much Fred reminded him of the crafty hobbit. "It is the same with you and Paragrin Took," he said to George. His eyes then rested on Ron. "You, however, do not appear to be the same as Frodo on the outside, but I believe you two to be one and the same on the inside."

Ron didn't say anything. He just looked back at the old man, waiting for him to continue. There was a moment of silence as they waited.

Gandalf opened his mouth to speak but was cute of suddenly by George.

"So what else is there?" he asked.

Gandalf sighed, clearly annoyed that he had just been interrupted. "I am getting there, you silly Took, if you would just have some patience" he said rather sternly.

Immediately George closed his mouth.

Ron was surprised. It was usually hard for his mom to quite one of the twins but Gandalf had had no trouble what so ever.

"Anyway, what I was going to say," Gandalf started again without any interruptions, "is that counterparts are in different worlds for a reason. Two versions of the same person can't possible exist in the same world. It goes against the natural order of things. That being said, I can now tell you that results."

Everyone in the room watched the wizard with undivided attention. Ron didn't even dare to blink encase he missed what was about to be said. In his chest his heart was beating faster and faster. His palms where sweating and he wiped them against the fabric of his trousers.

"You being here is causing the people who you are counterparts with to fade" he said. "The longer you are here Frodo, Marry, and the others are slowly going away. They aren't gone though. The reside inside of each of you. You might have realised that you act a bit differently sometimes, that is because you are acting as your counterparts would. You are absorbing who and what they are and making it part of yourselves."

"I'm turning into a hobbit!" George declared.

"We _are_ hobbits you big git!" Fred told his twin.

"So if we stay here and then go back to our own world, Frodo and them might not be able to come back?" Ron asked sadly to the wizard.

"Not just that," said Gandalf suddenly becoming very sad. "The longer you remain here and fill their places, the more you become anchored here." He sighed and looked at Ron, who was looking at him in fear, with much sadness. "The truth is, you might not be able to return home."

Ron looked away from Gandalf. He couldn't bare to look at him for the moment. Not with what he just said. He might not be able to go home? What would happen to his parents, or his friends at Hogwarts? He couldn't believe that he might never be able to see them again. What was there left to fight for if he couldn't go back?

Then something came to his realization, Harry and Hermione had known. They had known and hadn't told him.

¤ ¤

Hermione sat in her room. She was supposed to be packing but had stopped somewhere in the process as Elrond walked through the door.

"May I talk?" Elrond asked.

Hermione had a feeling she was not going to like this talk that much.

¤ ¤

Ron stood in Bilbo's room as the old hobbit fussed about the room looking for something. Inside Ron smiled at his "uncle". It made him feel better watching something that looked normal for once, especially after a certain meeting they had had earlier that morning. He had come out of it feeling made and depressed. It was refreshing for him. In the back of his mind he wondered if that was what Frodo felt or if it was really his own feelings. He guessed there was really no why to tell.

"AH!" declared the hobbit. "Here it is!" He pulled out a small sward and sheath and handed it to Ron. "Sting, my old sward" came his smiling replay to the questioning look on Ron's face. "Made by the elves themselves. The blade glows blue when orcs are near and it's times like that my lad, that you need your wits about you."

Ron pulled the sward out of its sheath and held it before himself. It was a beautiful thing, made smoothly and it shined in the morning light.

"Ah, one more thing!" Bilbo cried before rushing off again to find something else.

It was now only a matter of time before they would be leaving, leaving for the unknown. Ron now felt determined with the sward in hand. He would face what ever was going to come.

¤ ¤

Harry stood alone in front of a bench putting things into the sack that he had before him. He was so preoccupied that he had barely realised that someone had joined him and now stood next to him. He looked up to see the tall form of Elrond beside him looking at him.

"You are going to have a hard road in front of you," Elrond said to him. Harry just looked at him. "Many things are going to push you to your limit, but you must never falter. You have the strength in you to do this, even if you don't see it yourself."

Something about how Elrond said this seemed to calm Harry. He didn't want to do this at all, but he was starting to accept the fact that he was going to have to.

For a short time, the two of them just stood there. They didn't need to speak to one each other. They both knew what the other was thinking.

"Watch out for her Harry," Elrond. "Hermione might not be my daughter, but she might as well be. I would not have her go with you, but as it is it isn't my choice anymore." Harry looked down at his feet as Elrond said these words. The last thing he wanted was for _any_ of his friends to be put in danger. Elrond just looked at him.

"_No i Melain na le" _He said after awhile. "May the Valar go with you."

"Thank you" Harry replayed as Elrond left him alone again.

¤ ¤

A few hours the whole fellowship stood at the southern entrance into Rivendale. Ron stood in front of the whole group as the last few members joined the party that was to leave. He looked as Hermione walked to the group and stood behind him. Something struck him though that worried him. It had looked like she had been crying.

"The journey to Mordor to destroy The One Ring is about to begin" Elrond said. "Those who go, no oath or bond makes you go farther then you will. May the blessings of elves, men, and free folk go with you."

Everyone in the fellowship bowed their heads then waited slowly.

"The Fellowship awaits The Ring barer" Gandalf said from behind Ron.

The group turned as Ron walked through them and out of the gate. Ron could feel everyone's eyes upon him and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He only had a moment's peace though as he realised that there were two paths leading off into the woods and he didn't know which lead to Mordor

"Which way to Mordor?" he asked Gandalf desperately.

He could here Gandalf give a small chuckle and smile. "left" he said.

And so the journey had finally begun. None of them knew what was ahead of them or what they were going to have to do to see it through. At that moment everyone's mind was on the feeling of destiny that they each felt wash over them at the same time. It was the end of something, and the start of something else.

* * *

A/N I am sorry this is such a weird and short chapter. The next one might be a bit short but it will all be good. Please tell me what you think. I don't know how good it is. lol. PLEASE REVIEW Thank you


End file.
